George Washington
George Washington (February 22, 1732 - December 14, 1799) was the first President of the United States (1789–1797), the commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War, and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. He presided over the convention that drafted the Constitution, which replaced the Articles of Confederation and established the position of President. Washington was elected President as the unanimous choice of the electors in 1788, and he served two terms in office. He oversaw the creation of a strong, well-financed national government that maintained neutrality in the wars raging in Europe, suppressed rebellion, and won acceptance among Americans of all types. His leadership style established many forms and rituals of government that have been used since, such as using a cabinet system and delivering an inaugural address. Further, the peaceful transition from his presidency to the presidency of John Adams established a tradition that continues into the 21st century. Washington was hailed as "father of his country" even during his lifetime. Election Information Political parties didn't existed at the time of the 1788–89 presidential election. Candidates were either Federalists, (supported the ratification of the Constitution), or Anti-Federalists, (opposed ratification). These groups were not established political parties, however, were uniting in supporting Washington for president. Washington's immense popularity made the question of who would be the first president only a technical one. The real race was for the vice-presidency, which was contested by nine individuals of varying prominence in the United States. However, because the Constitution then forbade electors from distinguishing between votes for president and vice-president, all were technically candidates for president along with Washington. John Adams won the election against several other Federalists & a landslide against the Anti Federalists, and was appointed as Vice President. Economic Policy 5/10 #Term: 6/10 #Term: 4/10 The National Debt grew 6,601,002.81 dollars under George Washington. *1791 – 75,463,476.52 *1797 – 82,064,479.33 That’s a 8.74% increase of the National Debt. Debts and Finances The young country had severe financial problems. There were domestic and foreign debts from the Revolutionary war, and the issue of how to raise revenue for government was hotly debated. Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton laid plans for government financing via tariffs, or surcharges on imported goods, and a tax on liquor. Much of this revenue were earmarked for retiring war debts. Hamilton also proposed a national bank to centralize the nation's financial base and urged the new government to assist in developing a manufacturing sector of the economy. First National Bank In February 1791, the First Bank of the United States (1791-1811) received a unique national charter for twenty years. Alexander Hamilton's brainchild, a semi-public national bank, was a crucial component in the building of the early U.S. economy. The Bank prospered for twenty years and performed traditional banking functions in exemplary fashion. With a main office in Philadelphia and eight branches nationwide to serve its customers, the Bank's influence stretched along the entire Atlantic seaboard from Boston to Charleston and Savannah and westward along the Gulf Coast to New Orleans. A key component of Hamilton's economic plan for the country was the national Bank, an institution that would safeguard all pecuniary transactions. The Bank would not only stimulate the economy but also enhance the shaky credit of the government. The English financial system, particularly the Bank of England, provided an important model for Hamilton. Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and Edmund Randolph argued that the power to incorporate was not available unless explicitly prescribed by the Constitution, then Alexander Hamilton retorted that a power was not unavailable unless so stated in the Constitution. Washington accepted Hamilton's logic and signed the bill on February 25, 1791 to create the national Bank. Panic of 1792 The Panic of 1792 was a financial credit crisis that occurred during the months of March and April of 1792, precipitated by the expansion of credit by the newly formed Bank of the United States as well as by rampant speculation on the part of William Duer, Alexander Macomb and other prominent bankers. Duer, Macomb and their colleagues attempted to drive up prices of US debt securities and bank stocks, but when they defaulted on loans, prices fell causing a bank run. Simultaneous tightening of credit by the Bank of the United States served to heighten the initial panic. Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton, was able to deftly manage the crisis by providing banks across the Northeast with hundreds of thousands of dollars to make open-market purchases of securities, which allowed the market to stabilize by May of 1792. Domestic Policy: 9/10 #Term: 9/10 #Term 9/10 The Residence Act of 1790 Congress authorized the President to select the specific location of the permanent seat of the government, which would be located along the Potomac River. The Act authorized the President to appoint three commissioners to survey and acquire property for this seat. Washington personally oversaw this effort throughout his term in office. In 1791, the commissioners named the permanent seat of government "The City of Washington in the Territory of Columbia" to honor Washington. In 1800, the Territory of Columbia became the District of Columbia when the federal government moved to the site according to the provisions of the Residence Act. Whiskey Rebellion In 1791 partly as a result of the Copper Panic of 1789, Congress imposed an excise tax on distilled spirits, which led to protests in frontier districts, especially Pennsylvania. By 1794, after Washington ordered the protesters to appear in U.S. district court, the protests turned into full-scale defiance of federal authority known as the Whiskey Rebellion. The federal army was too small to be used, so Washington invoked the Militia Act of 1792 to summon militias from Pennsylvania, Virginia, Maryland and New Jersey. The governors sent the troops and Washington took command, marching into the rebellious districts. The rebels dispersed and there was no fighting, as Washington's forceful action proved the new government could protect itself. These events marked the first time under the new constitution that the federal government used strong military force to exert authority over the states and citizens. Foreign Policy: 9/10 #Term: 10/10 #Term: 8/10 Northwest Territories In 1791, Washington learned that an American force had been defeated by a Native American uprising in the Northwest Territory (present-day Ohio) that killed over 600 American soldiers and militia. The President ordered the Revolutionary War veteran General "Mad" Anthony Wayne to launch a new expedition against a coalition of tribes led by Miami Chief Little Turtle. Wayne spent months training his troops to fight using forest warfare in the style of the Indians before marching boldly into the region. After constructing a chain of forts, Wayne and his troops crushed the Indians in the Battle of Fallen Timbers (near present-day Toledo) in the summer of 1794. Defeated, the seven tribes—the Shawnee, Miami, Ottawa, Chippewa, Iroquois, Sauk, and Fox—ceded large portions of Indian lands to the United States and then moved west. American Neutrality When the French Revolution ended on September 21, 1792, France declared itself a Republic. That same year, Washington was elected to a second term as President. Before Washington began his second term, the French revolutionaries guillotined King Louis XVI in January 1793, which gave a pretext for the British to persist in their war to restore the Ancien Régime, the absolute French monarchy. The King had been decisive in helping America achieve independence; now he was dead and many of the pro-American aristocrats in France were exiled or executed. Many of those executed had been friends of the United States, such as the navy commander Comte D'Estaing. Lafayette had fled France and ended up in captivity in Austria, while Thomas Paine went to prison in France France declared war on a host of European nations, with the Kingdom of Great Britain among them. Once again, Americans wanted to enter the war on the side of France. Jefferson and his faction wanted to aid the French while Hamilton and his followers supported neutrality in the conflict. In order to avoid war with Great Britain, Washington refused to help the people in the French revolution. While the American public was ready to help the Frenchmen and their fight for "Liberty, equality, and fraternity," the government was strongly against it. The public had mixed opinions about Washington's Proclamation of Neutrality. Those who supported Madison and Jefferson were far more likely to be in support of the French Revolution, as they saw it as an opportunity for a nation to achieve liberty from tyrannical rule. However, there were also many several merchants who were extremely happy that the President decided to remain impartial to the revolution. They believed that if the government took a stance on the war, it would ruin their trade relations with the British completely. This economic element was a primary reason for many federalist supporters wanting to avoid increased conflict with the British. Treaty of Tripoli After losing the protection of British, French, and Portuguese ships in the Mediterranean, US Trade vessels were often captured by Barbary Pirates, its cargo seized, its crew sold into slavery. The US did not have a Navy capable of protecting its merchant fleet. Although Washington approved the creation of the Navy, it would be too late to use them during his administration. In the meantime Washington agreed, According to the Treaty of Tripoli, to pay the Pasha of Tripoli a yearly tribute in exchange for the peaceful treatment of United States' shipping in the Mediterranean region. Effectiveness: (10/10) #Term: 10/10 #Term: 10/10 Jefferson vs Hamilton Washington was not a member of any political party and hoped that they would not be formed, fearing conflict that would undermine republicanism. His closest advisers however formed two factions, setting the framework for the future Party System. *'Secretary of Treasury: Alexander Hamilton' had bold plans to establish the national credit and build a financially powerful nation, and formed the basis of the Federalist Party. *'Secretary of the State: Thomas Jefferson', founder of the Jeffersonian Republicans, strenuously opposed Hamilton's agenda, Washington typically favored Hamilton over Jefferson, and it was Hamilton's agenda that went into effect. Jefferson's political actions, his support of Philip Freneau's National Gazette, and his attempt to undermine Hamilton, nearly led George Washington to dismiss Jefferson from his cabinet. Though Jefferson left the cabinet voluntarily, Washington never forgave him, and never spoke to him again Jay Treaty with Britian: Washington and the Federalists held a 2/3 majority control of congress throughout Washington's two terms as President, however the Democratic Republicans were gaining in popularity as a result of Washington's unwillingness to support France, especially after Britian's involvement in the Northwest Territories and seizing of ships trading goods with France. Treaty Overview For the British, America remained neutral and economically grew closer to Britain. The Americans also guaranteed favorable treatment to British Imports. In return the British agreed to evacuate the western forts (which they were supposed to do by 1783), open their West Indies ports to smaller American ships, allow small vessels to trade with the French West Indies, and set up a commission that would adjudicate American claims against Britain for seized ships, and British claims against Americans for debts incurred before 1775. However, the Jay Treaty had no concessions on impressment or established any rights for American sailors. Another commission was established to settle boundary issues. Unpopular Decision Washington's initial neutral position shifted to a solid pro-treaty stance. It was he who had the greatest impact on public and congressional opinion. With the assistance of Hamilton, Washington made tactical decisions that strengthened the Federalist campaign to mobilize support for the treaty. For example, he effectively delayed the treaty's submission to the House until public support was particularly strong in February 1796 and refocused the debate by dismissing as unconstitutional the request that all documentation relating to Jay's negotiations be placed before Congress. Washington's prestige and political skills applied popular political pressure to Congress and ultimately led to approval of the treaty's funding in April 1796. His role in the debates demonstrated a "hidden-hand" leadership in which he issued public messages, delegated to advisers, and used his personality and the power of office to broaden support Following the ratification of the Jay Treaty, the British handed Washington evidence that Secretary of State Randolph had damaged American interests by indiscreet conversations with the minister from France. An angry Washington forced his old friend to resign in August 1795 Important Events French Revolution: 8/10 With the Storming of the Bastille on July 14, 1789, the French Revolution erupted; many Americans, remembering the French assistance during the Revolutionary War, supported aiding the French Republicans against the French monarchy. With France in revolution, Great Britain used its Indian allies to continue the Northwest Indian War. American anger in response to these attacks served to reinforce sentiments for aiding France in its conflict with Great Britain. Washington did not desire any such foreign entanglements. Washington believed that the United States was too weak and unstable to fight another war with a major European power. Thus, America gave no assistance to the French. Haitian Revolution: 8/10 In 1791, shortly after the Haitian Revolution broke out, Washington's administration, at French request, agreed to send money, arms, and provisions to the French colony of Saint-Domingue (present-day Haiti) to assist distressed slave owning colonists. Reports came in of the Haitian slaves having slaughtered their white masters. Washington himself, a slave owner, was willing to help the French government in their suppression of the slave revolt. This aid formed part of the US repayment of Revolutionary War loans, and eventually amounted to about $400,000 and 1,000 military weapons. Many Southerners believed that a successful slave revolt in Haiti would lead to a massive race war in America. Although monetary assistance was given to help the French in this situation, it was not enough to stop the Haitian Revolt. Haitian Independence did open the possibility of American occupation for the future but this was never explored. Whiskey Rebellion: 10/10 Whiskey Insurrection, was a tax protest in the United States beginning in 1791, during the presidency of George Washington. Farmers who used their leftover grain and corn in the form of whiskey as a medium of exchange were forced to pay a new tax. The tax was a part of treasury secretary Alexander Hamilton's program to increase central government power, in particular to fund his policy of assuming the war debt of those states which had failed to pay. The farmers who resisted, many war veterans, contended that they were fighting for the principles of the American Revolution, in particular against taxation without local representation, while the Federal government maintained the taxes were the legal expression of the taxation powers of Congress. Throughout counties in Western Pennsylvania, protesters used violence and intimidation to prevent federal officials from collecting the tax. Resistance came to a climax in July 1794, when a U.S. marshal arrived in western Pennsylvania to serve writs to distillers who had not paid the excise. The alarm was raised, and more than 500 armed men attacked the fortified home of tax inspector General John Neville. Washington responded by sending peace commissioners to western Pennsylvania to negotiate with the rebels, while at the same time calling on governors to send a militia force to enforce the tax. With 13,000 militia provided by the governors of Virginia, Maryland, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania, Washington rode at the head of an army to suppress the insurgency. The rebels all went home before the arrival of the army, and there was no confrontation. About 20 men were arrested, but all were later acquitted or pardoned. Northwest Indian War: 10/10 The Northwest Indian War was a war between the United States and a confederation of numerous American Indian tribes for control of the Northwest Territory. The territory was ceded to the United States by Britain following the conclusion of the Revolutionary War but Britain maintained its forts there illegally and rallied the Native Americans to fight against US settlers. The war lasted from 1985 until 1795 when the United States signed two treaties that recognized the changes in power. By the Treaty of Greenville, the northwest Indian tribes were forced to cede most of Ohio and a slice of Indiana; to recognize the U.S., rather than Britain, as the ruling power in the Old Northwest; and to surrender ten chiefs as hostages until all American prisoners were returned. Also that year, the United States negotiated the Jay Treaty with Great Britain, which required British withdrawal from the western forts while opening up some British territory in the Caribbean for American trade. Jay Treaty with Britian: 7/10 As a neutral nation, the United States argued it had the right to carry goods anywhere it wanted. The British nevertheless seized American ships carrying goods from the French West Indies. Madison and the Jeffersonians called for a trade war against Britain. They realized it might lead to war but believed Britain was weak and would lose. The Federalists favored Britain (while remaining officially neutral), and by far most of America's foreign trade was with Britain; hence a new treaty was called for. One possible alternative was war with Britain, a war that America was ill-prepared to fight. In the end, Washingon contradicted his neutrality stance and sided with the British by forming a favorable trade agreement with them. Barbary Pirates: 5/10 Pirates from the Barbary region of North Africa were seizing American ships, kidnapping their crew members, and demanding ransom. Previously, the United States had been protected by the Royal Navy and then by the French navy. However, following America's neutrality, America's ships had become vulnerable to pirate attack. These Barbary pirates forced a harsh treaty on the United States that demanded annual payments to the ruler of Algiers. By late 1793, a dozen American ships had been captured, goods stripped and everyone enslaved. Washington ordered the construction of America's first navel ships, but they would not be used during his administration due to delayed construction times. Washington brokered a peace accord between the United States and the Dey of Algiers. According to the Treaty of Tripoli, Washington agreed to pay the Pasha of Tripoli a yearly tribute in exchange for the peaceful treatment of United States' shipping in the Mediterranean region. Category:Presidential Review